Fan Fighter
by Namine Taniyama
Summary: A new case arises in China. A friend of the Lin family needs help! Will Mai be able to handle it without showing her identity? Rated T 'cuz: A) language and B) 'cuz I want it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope you like the story! It's my first story, but not my first fic. I have a couple other one-shots or song-fics , so please R&R when you are done reading. Don't expect fast updates. I will try to upload every week, but if I can't, I blame track. :) Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Dreams

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Mai's POV:

Hi! I'm Mai Taniyama, 16 year old ghost hunter. Or at least in Japan. Ya see, I am a world famous martial artist. Yes, sweet ol' me is a fighter. And , since I have no name (if that makes sense), I am called the Fan Fighter. My identity is secret. I dress so nobody can tell what I look like. I fight with so much grace that the 3 people who know what I look like are doubting that it is me. Mai Taniyama: the klutz. Fan Fighter: the graceful martial artist. And yet, we are one in the same, but so different at the same time. Crap, I'm late! Oh, shit! Naru's gonna be furious!

Naru's POV:

She's late. Again. As usual. Just as that thought finishes running through my head, I hear the door open. "Gomen! It seems it was my turn to do classroom cleanup today." 'Hmm. Should I call for tea? Yeah. Her face when she's mad is so adorable. Wait. Did I just call my assistant... adorable? Oh, well.' "Mai, tea!" I shout. "Hai, hai!" Is the reply I get. About 15 minutes later I have tea on my desk and Mai waiting for a thank you which is never gonna come. "Mai, call the others, we have a case." I say. She starts leaving my office muttering profanities under her breath. "Care to repeat that?" I ask her, watching her face as she blushes in anger. "No thank you, your royal pain in the-" "Mai don't forget who sign's your paycheck every week" 'Wait for it... Wait for it... Now!' "YOU NARCISSISTIC, EGOTISTICAL, SELF-ABSORBED JERK!" she yells stomping out of my office. 'There we go' I think while smirking. But as soon as she leaves, I realize my tea has gone cold. "Mai, tea!" "You get it!" "If you don't make the tea, then what do I pay you for." '3...2...1...' "YOU DAMN NARCISSUS!" She yells at me while starting to call the others.

TIME SKIP

"Great. Now that everybody is here, I can start speaking about the new case we have. It was requested my a friend of Lin's , it's in China, at a martial arts dojo. If any of you know anything about the dojo's, it's called Zhàn dou zhī xīng which means Fighting Star. A-" "Did you just say Fighting Star?" Mai asked shakily. "Yes, I did. Why do you ask? Are you stupid AND deaf?" " No, I am not. Now I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me stupid, báichī." At that last word Lin laughed. I gave him a look to ask why, but he just ignored me. "Ni shénme shíhou kaīshi shuō zhōngguó huà?" Lin asked, in which Mai replied "Wo de niánlíng. Wo cōngmíng bí nàgè báichī rènwéi wo shì." And Lin laughed again. 'What are they saying?' I cant help but wonder. "Shì de, ni shì xhāngdāng cōngmíng de shuō rìben hé zhōngguó." I clear my throat, succesfully getting the attention back to the matter at hand. "Xièxiè" Mai said quickly, finishing her and Lin's conversation. "Now, back to the original topic, these files contain information about the case." I state while passing out folders to everyone. Everyone flips through the pages, but Mai isn't seeing. She's looking, but she's not seeing. 'Hmm. I'm going to have to ask her about that later' I mentally note. Then I spread photographs on the table in front of us and explain them. I can't help but notice that when I get to one that has something written on the wall in Chinese and a hand fan next to it, both Lin and Mai gasped. I ask Lin to translate, but he seem's to spaced out and, is that... anger? Same with Mai, just without the angry, when I ask her. 'What is up with them now?' I wonder. I've been doing that a lot recently, I realize. "Lin! Mai! One of you two translate." I say, successfully pulling them from their trance like state of mind. "It means..." Mai started and Lin finished "'Let us battle, my sweet Fan Fighter'." "Who is this 'Fan Fighter' you speak of?" Asked Bou-san. "Here's the thing, nobody knows anything except she is a girl and world famous everywhere except Japan." John stated.

Mai's POV:

When Naru showed us that picture the only thing going through my mind was 'Dammit! My identity is going to be revealed' I started to panic mentally, but i didn't show it on my face. I just zoned out to prevent the others from noticing. That's when Naru got my attention again.

Lin's POV:

The moment Naru showed the photograph, I froze and zoned out. Then I got angry because I was beaten by her in a duel. And it was in the last battle for the title! I lost to a girl half my size! And I was using a friggen' katana! My katana vs. that girls hand fan. And she won! How it that possible! And then, when she beat me, she had the audacity to help me up! Argh! Naru snapped me out of my thoughts.

Naru's POV:

After I finished explaining the case I told them the flight leaves at 10:00, let them go home and pack and told them to get here at 9:00 am and not be late **(A/N: if you hadn't noticed that was directed at Mai).**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back! So sorry about not updating sooner. Track has practise everyday untill 5:00 and we work hard. Plus my homework is always a lot. But I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

KurayamiNoTenshi82644

Shirotae

Guest

Akira Xenoshi

Makennaandreese

celtyin

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: With as many stories as there are on the internet, youd think I wouldnt have to say this, but, I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY COME TO MIND WHILE I WRITE THIS. Have fun!

* * *

Next day

Mai's POV

I was fighting, but I don't know who. Fighting with this random guy who wanted to MURDER me! I was using self-defense, but I accidentally killed the man. The police that arrived there saw that he was wielding a weapon, but I don't know what. All I know is that I killed a man. And now he's after me again. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, I scream mentally. And then...The scene disappeared and I would feel myself waking up.

*Gasp* I wake up panting, scared from my dream. I look at the clock and notice it's 7:30. It takes me 30 minutes to shower, and another 30 minutes to get to the office. Smirking, I get out of bed, grab my stuff and shower, then make breakfast and leave for work. When I get there, I am half an hour early. 'Won't he be surprised' I think triumphantly. As soon as I get into the office, I immediately head to the kitchen to make 3 cups of tea, 1 for Lin, 1 for Naru, and 1 for myself. Then I go deliver it, seeing their shocked faces as I enter their offices. But then that JERK just HAD to ruin my perfectly good morning by making the comment, and I quote, "So you can be early. I'm shocked. Now if you stay early, I might not have to dock your pay so much." And the only thing going through my mind is 'Oh, you have no idea how much I want to wring you neck right now.', but I left by muttering profanities under breath loud enough where he could understand what I was saying. AND HE SMIRKS! OH, HOW I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO POISON HIS TEA RIGHT NOW! "DAMN NARCISSIST!"

Naru's POV

And she insults me. 'Yep, it's another day in the office. Except Mai is early… and looking rather pale if you ask me... Wait, I care why? Well that shirt does compliment her shape, and that skirt shows a lot of her legs... No! Bad thoughts! Change mental topic!' But it didn't matter what I did, or tried to think about, my thoughts all strayed back to her. 'She looks very nice today. But if anyone touches her, I swear that they will regret it. Wait...Argh, focus on your work!' About three seconds after that thought, Mai comes in with my tea. As she puts it down and waits for a thank you that's never gonna come, I notice that she looks like she's been in a fight, but when I ask her about it, she says she hadn't and that she must have fallen or something. "This is me we are talking about after all. I may have fallen down some stairs or tripped into a tree." was her reply to my question. At around 9:00 o'clock, everyone starts coming in. Telling Mai to make tea, I order the rest to go pack the van with their stuff. After I get my tea, I remember I was going to ask Mai and Lin about what was going through their minds yesterday. "Mai, Lin could you both come into my office?" I ask. I get a simple yes from Lin and a bit more peppy yes from Mai. "I meant to ask you two yesterday, but what was up with you two? You both seemed rather out of sorts yesterday." Lin was the first to speak up. "I'm the second greatest fighter in all of China with weapons, as you know. But what you didn't know is that I lost to a girl half my size, who was using hand fans as her weapon." "That was you, Lin-san?" Mai said but quickly covered her mouth after she realized what she said.

Mai's POV

"That was you Lin-san?" I say without realizing it. Immediately after it comes out of, I cover my mouth. 'OH MY GOD THEY THINK I'M THE FAN FIGHTER NOW!' "Your the Fan Fighter?" Naru asks me. "No, no, no. I just watched the match that year. You are an amazing katana fighter Lin, but from what I could see you have a slight problem." I said with that last bit directed at Lin. "Like what?" Lin asks in which I reply, simply, "Type of stance." Seeing his confused look, I decide to elaborate. "You have to much of an offensive stance, and not enough defense. Without enough defense, you were open in about 3 major weak spots, 2 kinda major weak spots, and multiple minor weak spots." I explained. Naru look at me like I was crazy, as did Lin. I sigh and smirk. 'So it seems Naru doesn't know everything. Ha!' "Well, I'm gonna go put my stuff in the van so its ready when we go." And with that I walked away.

**_TIME SKIP_**

We were on our way to the airport so we could get to our destination when someone called me. Since I didn't recognize the number, I just let them go to voicemail, knowing I could just check it afterwards. After my phone let me know I had a new message, I listened to the voicemail that was left. And boy, was I surprised to hear this voice.


End file.
